


Arms Tonite

by Myeongluvr



Series: WEUS fics inspired by songs! [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Dongmyeong's POV, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Partying, Stabbing, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Dongmyeong was a ghost trapped in his arms, he could never forget that night no matter how he tried.Dongmyeong knew he had to stop dwelling about that night but when he could remember every detail how could he?He could never forget about Hwanwoong.
Relationships: Son Dongmyeong/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: WEUS fics inspired by songs! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Arms Tonite

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that this is not a happy fic with no happy ending because that's how life is 
> 
> This song is inspired from [Arms Tonite](https://open.spotify.com/track/1rRwwqteLePmi70PGaC8ah?si=s-m6uHGgQ12a2sgsWXYy6g) by Mother Mother. I recommend that you listen to it / read the lyrics 
> 
> You don't have to read the series to understand each fic as it's only that they all exist in the same universe!
> 
> Ok I'll leave you to read at peace now

As a ghost, dwelling on the past was something you did often. Dongmyeong knew this well. He often thought about all the times he spent with loved ones, happy memories that he cherished dear to him. He could vividly reenact them as if he was living in them, even though the years have long gone. Those memories are all he had. He did his best to avoid dwelling, knowing it would bring him even more sadness and pain. 

However there was one person in particular that he couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried. 

_Yeo Hwanwoong_

He couldn't forget his laugh, the sound of it filling up the room as he drank some more Soju. His tiny hands wrapped around the bottle as he took another swig. The way his cheeks got rosy pink as he scrunches his nose up. 

Hwanwoong was the life and soul of the party, after a few drinks he would be out dancing with anyone he could get his hands on. Dongmyeong mostly stuck to himself watching from the corner at how his friend would be able to get even the shyest of people to have a little twirl. 

Hwanwoong laughed loudly, that even the heavy music couldn’t drown it out. Hwanwoong’s eyes would twinkle as he’d open his mouth to roar out the giggles. Dongmyeong felt like he was in a trance just watching the boy laugh at everyone’s jokes. He wished he was confident enough to go up and make Hwanwoong laugh but he couldn’t. The thought of it scared him. Hwanwoong was on the top of the pedestal whilst Dongmyeong could only watch him from afar.

He couldn't forget his fashion sense. The leopard print shirt, styled with black jeans shaping his waist perfectly. He looked like a classical painting that was framed in museums for everyone to see. Hwanwoong had never once worn something that made people question his choices. He was always in with the trends and he knew exactly how to style himself. If he wasn’t in a black beret then he had a layered jacket on. Dongmyeong saw Hwanwoong as the campus’s style icon.

His blonde hair swept across his forehead. The golden strands of hair were enchanting, you almost thought it was his natural colour. Dongmyeong saw him as a sleeping beauty, whenever he would fall asleep in the cafe after working on assignments his blonde hair would fall over his face. Dongmyeong always made sure to sweep it out of eyes as he’d buy the boy a coffee for when he woke up. Hwanwoong’s hazy sleepy eyes always looked up at him through his hair, a thank you escaping his lips.

Hwanwoong wore black boots that Dongmyeong could see his reflection in. They were ankle boots with platforms that gave the boy a few extra inches. Dongmyeong found it funny how he instantly shrunk when he’d take them off. They hurt his heels often and he would always complain to Dongmyeong about how he wishes he could trade heights. Dongmyeong was only slightly taller it was a pointless trade in his eyes but if he could do it then he would. He’d do anything for Hwanwoong.

He couldn't forget his personality. He was bubbly and friendly, inviting. From when Dongmyeong first met him in the drama department, Hwanwoong left a lasting impression. He was cheeky and oozing with confidence. He showed Dongmyeong’s class around each room, making the tour fun and not boring by spilling some gossip about things that had happened in the room. Hwanwoong had gotten along well with him. He complimented Dongmyeong a lot, not caring that the younger was extremely flustered. Hwanwoong and Dongmyeong became inseparable from that day. 

He was handsy, pinching Dongmyeong's cheeks and brushing his shoulder. Everytime he’d go and get a drink he’d check in on Dongmyeong, making sure he was having a lot of fun like he was. Hwanwoong loved to pinch his cheeks, it was a habit he had ever since they first started eating lunch together. Everytime Hwanwoong would praise him he’d squish his cheeks with a big smile. Dongmyeong shied away from physical affection but when it came to Hwanwoong he didn’t mind the intimate contact.

He was carefree and relaxed. He would go along with Dongmyeong to any aftershow party the younger was invited to. Dongmyeong never had a plus one, he had a plus Hwanwoong. Ever since Dongmyeong got a background role in a musical, Hwanwoong was by his side, supporting him all the way. Dongmyeong was sad that Hwanwoong hadn’t made the cut. He was a great performer. The older reassured him that it was fine, his time will come one day soon. Dongmyeong was happy that Hwanwoong stuck with him. 

Hwanwoong would guide him around the busy life of working on an actual production. He wasn’t bossy but he made sure that Dongmyeong would be safe. If it wasn’t for the older Dongmyeong was sure he’d be lost. He relied on Hwanwoong and trusted him more than anyone else. He wished that one day both him and Hwanwoong would be able to stand on stage, sharing the same adrenaline he gets from performing. 

He couldn't forget his eyes. Small and bright, full of life and adventure. The way they watched Dongmyeong's every move. The slight hint of passion as soon as they were alone. Dongmyeong couldn't remember when but Hwanwoong had dragged him into one of the spare rooms, locking the door behind them. 

Dongmyeong could feel a big gulp stuck in his throat, Hwanwoong was finally breaking the tension they both had. For the past few months they both knew each other had feelings for eachother but neither did anything about it. Dongmyeong tried to reason it with his busy schedule but he knew it was all down to that little voice in the back of his head listing all the reasons why Hwanwoong would reject him.

He couldn't forget his lips. How they captured his own perfectly. How they were small and plump. The taste of strawberry strong on them, intoxicating Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong had never been kissed before, he couldn’t believe his crush of 4 years was the one to take his first kiss. He had no time to stress about being inexperienced, he just followed Hwanwoong’s lead hoping he was doing it right. He let Hwanwoong take his every breath.

He couldn't forget his touch. How his hands slithered around Dongmyeong's waist, how they they were warm against his cold skin. How his fingers traced his body, painting him. Dongmyeong didn’t know what to do, frozen in surprise as Hwanwoong started to nip at his neck. He let the boy take control of the moment, his hands scrambling in Hwanwoong’s hair looking for something to grab and stop the feeling of him floating on thin air. 

He couldn't forget the surprise. How Hwanwoong grabbed his neck tightly, looking right into his eyes. The passion in his eyes was completely gone, instead filled with a dangerous glint. The stealthy hand that slithered to Hwanwoong’s back pocket that Dongmyeong could see but could do nothing about. He was trapped against the wall in Hwanwoong’s hold. He couldn’t move no matter how much he tried. The cold sharpness poking his abdomen. The immense pain that followed after. He remembers it all, relives it. The wound never healing. 

He couldn't forget the screams. The screams of betrayal that left his mouth, the desperate cry to cling onto life. He fell into Hwanwoong’s arms, the knife still sticking out of his abdomen. He had always dreamed of being in Hwanwoong’s arms, but never on the brink of death. He just screamed, hoping that Hwanwoong would save him. Hwanwoong always saves him.

He couldn't forget the grin. The smug look as Hwanwoong held the bloody knife as he ripped it out of Dongmyeong’s body. He watched Dongmyeong drop dead, blood covering his shiny black boots. His blonde hair was a mess as he kneeled down over Dongmyeong. He licked his thumb, wiping the blood off Dongmyeong’s lifeless cheek. He showed no remorse only whispering into Dongmyeong’s ear.

“The part is mine now”

He couldn't forget that betrayal. How his friend killed him, without hesitation.

He never knew Hwanwoong being his understudy would result in this. 

He couldn’t forget the jealousy. The jealousy that ate up his friend. That jealousy turned him into a monster. If only Hwanwoong was in Dongmyeong’s place then maybe Dongmyeong would have lived. 

_I died in your arms tonight  
I slipped through into the afterlife  
It was nice _

Dongmyeong writes the same note, every single day. Everytime he has a memory of Hwanwoong he writes in his diary. He stacks them up in the room he has in the ghost hotel. He can’t bring himself to step into the eternal afterlife just yet, he still wants to watch Hwanwoong. See how he’s now on broadway, performing shows as part of the main casts. He watches every performance absolutely delighted. Hwanwoong was born to be on stage and Dongmyeong never misses a show. 

He also gets to see the part where the old Hwanwoong shine thoughts, visiting Dongmyeong’s grave with the flowers he gets from his performance. How he cries himself to sleep remembering the gruesome act he did. It breaks Dongmyeong to see Hwanwoong in pain 

_I cry in the afterlife  
I cry hard because I have died  
And you're alive  
I try to escape afterlife  
I try hard to get back inside  
Your arms alive _

Dongmyeong wasn’t angry with Hwawoong. He loved Hwanwoong. He understood that it wasn’t Hwanwoong that killed him but the jealousy that had taken him over. He would do anything to go back and not accept the offer. He would do anything to be in Hwanwoong’s arms, alive.

That was why he couldn’t stop dwelling on his past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out! 
> 
> I hope you liked the story <3


End file.
